


Ninety-nine Words

by Voodoosgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Drabble, Good Boyfriend Steve Rogers, Hearing Voices, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, bucky barnes has OCD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/pseuds/Voodoosgirl
Summary: Chapter One Summary: Bucky's OCD manifests with a preference for three. A stumbling block, a comfort, a deep-held secret of its origin.The years of torture by Hydra leave Bucky with Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. It manifests through a preference for the number three and all numbered things around him must be divisible by three.





	1. Divisble by Three

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my words are caught up in two very long stories. I've started practicing drabbles as an exercise in writing more succinctly! As defined by Fanlore, a drabble is a 100-word story. These will all be Stucky but are more snippets into their lives than a linear story. 
> 
> As a nod to Bucky's OCD compulsion and out of respect for his way of coping, each drabble chapter will be composed of 99 words. 
> 
> I have added three drabbles. More will be added eventually in sets of three. Tags will change as content changes. Feedback is welcome and appreciated. Thanks so much!

History leaving its mark external, scars turned white, blending to unmarred skin becoming accepted. The mind bathing in the aftermath most visible in his counting; Bucky getting lost in his thoughts, needing three repeated, anxiety’s redirection.

Counting conscious, steps and touch and habits. Repeated to calm unnamed fears, avert the heated sweat of past remembered; all things lined up, precise arranged, made right in groupings numbered as three. Shrouded nightmares bringing forward the origins of his fetish, not consoling in its revelation, an explanation in the least. Three children lost by the staying of his hand; shadowed lingering companions.


	2. Seeking Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His home with Steve appreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a Drabble Prompt: Seeking Shelter

Bucky slides to his knees, back of the closet, sheltered haven; eyes closing, not needing faint light filtering from the kitchen.

Metal fingers gentle tracing what he knew was there hidden; a calendar laid across the wall, months pinned next to next, each day with a star. Memory telling the order, red then white then blue. All leading to the First Day.

Breath slowing deep, peace spreading warm around his thoughts, remembering Steve’s smile, hope’s excitement crossing the threshold of this house. Bringing him home. Their home, together. Bucky holding memories close, wrapped in the shelter of Steve’s embrace.


	3. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the Boys' first kiss?

“I trust you,” Bucky’s soft murmur earnest, sending a shiver across Steve’s skin. Mouth teasing brushes to a cheek, a temple, tip of tongue grazing lashes, skin caressing beard, breaking reticence, peeling away his weakening will.

“We shouldn’t,” Steve pulling bodies near, rasped words ignored before their echo faded. Hands taking hips, tight grasping bone, fingers digging flesh possessive. Pressured heat’s spread daring logic’s tenuous hold. His want overruling, need taking the caress of Bucky’s skin; body’s submission, pliant in his arms.

Mouths near the kiss, flirting hold, eyes telling truth. Breath’s warmth the invitation, Bucky's aching whisper, “Please.”


	4. The Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small steps forward.

Bucky holding words and moans quiet internal during their sex. His tell found in the sweat, wet sheened heat covering swell of ass, tender flesh surrounding a cock hard evidence of Steve’s touch, his mouth, his owning.

 

Steve enters deliberate easing, filling his body, forcing eyes fluttered closed, breath taken sharp, heard in secret mouth to ear, no words, not a sigh or a groan, nothing to give away his place. Sweat glistened to chest and brow, back-arching, mouth curved open taking air faintest of sounds gasped, first step into a life lived on the other side of pain.


	5. The Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some days the Voice in Bucky's head is relentless.

The Voice weaving words insidious most days, Bucky held hostage to his past, his guilt, a life lived indentured, a Master not chosen or benevolent. Running commentary accepted, a mind finding its way back to sanity, steps forward and back, forward winning most days. 

Darkness overtaking, flirting with the precipice, the Voice a companion insistent mantra egging him on, daring taunt dark spoken deep internal only reneging at last second, jerking him from an end. Memory floating a face ethereal, reason to live, steps altered from the edge, minutes strung together reclaiming his life.

Own voice winning over Lies.


	6. Beneath the Stillness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a dark few days.

Stillness unsettling. Emotions dwelling surface placid, not a ripple displacing the calm. Cheek smoothed, grey eyes reflecting cold, not quite empty unlike before, calculated soldier; this look guarded, feelings deep-buried a secret privy to none, except one. Steve intimate knowing what lay behind the dispassionate mask.

 

Beneath the stillness lies the guilt, a Voice flogging a mind pure intentioned; tortured by a past not chosen but inflicted. An ache core deep demanding tears shed to exhaustion, body wracked with sobs payment for the dead. Night’s darkness offering comfort, Steve’s arms the golden thread wrapping broken into sleep’s remorseful embrace.


End file.
